


As American as Apple Pie

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t have to be looking at her to know she was smiling.  Jessie was a happy woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As American as Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from citymusings’ comment fic prompt **‘Jessie can distract Sam with apple pie’**. That is so true.

Sam sat at the counter wearing a big grin. It was Family Night so the diner closed early. Sam came to pick up his wife, a dozen purple dahlias under his arm, but he was the one who got the surprise. Jessie made him a steak and potato egg white omelet. It was one of Sam’s favorite meals so he was a happy man.

Jessie was happy too; she couldn’t get enough of her flowers. Neither seemed to care who walked by the huge Brooks Diner picture window and saw them kissing. Sam didn’t know which to want more…the omelet or Jessie’s kisses. It wasn’t quite fair to have to choose. Jessie won out.

There was something so sweet, and sexy, about the way she leaned across the counter. Just the thought of her ass perched in the air got Sam excited. But there was plenty of evening left for those kinds of activities. Right now he wanted to enjoy his omelet while Jessie ate some French toast.

Things were finally starting to settle down again for the couple. The Hill case had been handed off to the Hillsborough County ADA; just a few strings remained. Summer was blooming and Newberry was warm and fragrant. Sam was sleeping again, Jessie was writing, and the couple was able to resume their social life.

“Baby, I'm definitely not going to complain about the omelet. Its amazing, but…”

“But what?” Jessie took her napkin and wiped his lips with it. She was rewarded with a smile and kiss.

“Have you talked to your parents yet?”

“About what?”

“Life after the diner?”

“Oh.” Jessie frowned a bit. “Well I really wanted to but I haven’t found the time. Independence Day is next Monday; it’s the unofficial start of summer here. Things are going to be so busy and I don’t want to drop it in my dad’s lap like that. Fall would probably be better.”

“OK.” Sam nodded.

“What?”

“Well just because fall would be better for you to leave doesn't mean you can't tell them sooner. Do you want me to be there with you when you do?”

Jessie shrugged. Sam was right but something in her wasn’t ready to face it.

“I’ll do it Sam; I really will. The thing is that I don’t want my mother involved.”

“Why does she have to be involved?” Sam asked.

“My mother’s involved in everything.” Jessie rolled her eyes. “I really just want to talk to my dad alone. I’ll get around to it.”

“OK baby.” Sam took her hand and kissed it. “This omelet really is amazing.”

“Thanks. I'm really glad you like it. I made something else too.”

“It must be my lucky day.” Sam grinned as Jessie cleared away their dishes. “No, come to think of it everyday is my lucky day.”

“You're so sweet.” Jessie went into the kitchen. She came out with another plate wearing a pretty smile. She put the plate in front of Sam.

“Oh wow.” He inhaled the sweet smell of pie. “Is this for me?”

“Of course it is.”

“This requires kisses, baby. This requires a lot of kisses.”

Jessie smiled as Sam caressed her face. He gave her sweet, gentle kisses and soon deepened them. When Jessie moaned into his mouth even pie was the last thing on his mind.

“I love you, sweet thing.” Sam said.

“I love you too. That’s why I made you a special meal tonight.”

“This is definitely special. It’s just missing one thing.”

Jessie grinned, reaching under the counter for the whipped cream. Sam’s grin matched hers as she sprayed it on the apple pie. Then the Chief of Police ate like it was the last dessert on God’s green earth. Pie was really his weakness. Sam loved lots of different foods but he made sure to take care of his body.

He ran, lifted weights, swam, played baseball in the summer, hockey in the winter, and bowled all year round. Because of that he had no problem indulging in his love of pastry. It wasn’t just any pastry that excited Sam though. His wife’s homemade pie was just amazing. Everyone in town loved Jessie’s pie but Sam got it whenever he felt like it.

He was a very, very lucky man. He thought about that as he made it to the halfway mark with his dessert. Tonight was definitely the kind of night Sam went home with a full stomach and then burned off the calories making love to his wife. It would require at least two rounds but Sam finally got his energy back.

Even if he was exhausted it was almost impossible to turn down making love to Jessie. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She had this intriguing combination of sexiness and innocence that literally drove Sam out of his mind. It had probably been driving him out of his mind since he was in his 20s. At least now there was something he could do about it.

“You’ve got the dreamiest look on your face.” Jessie said. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

“Honestly?”

“Yes.” She smiled while nodding.

“I'm thinking about pie and sex. I'm not even ashamed…I love pie.”

“And you definitely love sex.”

“Oh yeah baby.” Sam kissed her. “So can we go home now? Dinner and dessert were fantastic but now I want you in my arms.”

“Let me just make sure everything is presentable for tomorrow.” Jessie replied. “I’ll be about 15 minutes.”

“That’s not a problem. Anything you need me to do?”

“Just relax, and let that meal digest. You can give me another kiss too…I wouldn’t mind in the least.”

Sam did what she asked and they separated wearing happy grins.

***

“Oh God, mmm yeah baby, that’s it.”

Jessie leaned her body over Sam’s, running her tongue over his lips and her fingers through her hair. Sam ran his hands down her naked back. There was the lightest sheen of sweat and he loved that. He loved when Jessie was on top. Actually he loved every position with Jessie.

There was only one of the so-called ‘normal’ positions that they hadn't tried yet. Sam would have to drum up some more nerve before he went there. He didn’t want to think about that anymore at the moment. Jessie was one top of him. He loved the way her breasts moved.

He loved the sway of her hips and the bounce of her blonde curls. He definitely really, really loved when she touched her clit and brought herself to breathless climax. Of all the awesome things that happened since they slipped between the sheets that was Sam’s favorite. While she lay on top of him catching her breath, Sam rolled them on the mattress. Jessie came alive again when her husband thrust deep.

“Oh God!” she gripped his hips as her back arched. “Ohhh Sam.”

“Yeah baby, oh God, damn Jessie…you feel so good.”

She held him tight, felt Sam falling. He thrust deep as he stroked her clit. Sam wanted them to fall together; he wanted to feel his wife’s body clench around his. He wanted to fill her until all she could do was whimper his name. He loved the way she whimpered his name. And then there was silence.

Well there was almost silence; ragged breaths and light moans. Sam kissed her as Jessie held onto him. She loved feeling, deep inside of her, and never wanted it to end. When he finally pulled away, Jessie shivered.

Sam fell onto the mattress and pulled his wife into his arms. He didn’t have to be looking at her to know she was smiling. Jessie was a happy woman. She was always a happy woman after they made love.

“Sam?” she whispered sometime later as he was falling asleep.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I was wondering how you felt about my getting a new car. I know the Fusion isn’t that old but…”

“You want a new car? That’s not going to be a problem. You can trade in the Fusion to go towards the new car. If you want you can trade in the Fusion, spend the money on whatever you feel like it, and I’ll just buy you a new car.”

“Sam…”

“What? I'm a millionaire, Jessie. The money is just sitting there collecting dust, and interest. What’s the point of having it if I can't shower the woman I love with gifts? You never ask for anything…I want to do this for you.”

“You are the sweetest man.” She sat up and caressed his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So, what kind of car do you want?”

“Well…”

“What?”

“I want a Beamer.” Jessie said.

“A Beamer?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“Beamers aren’t American cars.” Sam said.

“No, not the last time I checked.”

“Why don’t you want an American car?” he asked. “The new Buicks are fantastic. I think you would love a LaCrosse or Le Sabre or something like that.”

“Actually, I really want a Beamer Sam. That German engineering is extremely safe. And I've read up on it; it does extremely well in crash tests. It’s good for gas mileage and is a tough car.”

“American cars are tough. They have great engineering.”

“But if you had to pick a second choice…”

“Yeah, I’d probably go with German.” Sam conceded. “Can I go with you when you buy it? I want to kick the tires.”

“Of course you can.” Jessie wore a happy smile as she kissed him.

“Wait a minute.” Sam rolled them over on the mattress again so he was on top. He moved his wife’s thighs apart, resting his body there. “I think I've been had.”

“What do you mean?”

“You made my favorite breakfast for dinner. You made me apple pie. You gave me really, really, really good, hot sex. Then you asked for a German car.”

“Oh my God, Sam Kassmeyer, are you accusing me of bribery?” her face was so sweet and innocent when she asked.

“Yes I am.”

“And what do you mean I gave you really, really, really good, hot sex? What is it when I ask for nothing.”

“Well its always good baby. It’s really, really good. But tonight it was really, really, really good…and hot. I'm thinking the extra really was thrown in because it wasn’t an American car.”

“I'm thinking you’re insane.”

“So you deny it?” Sam asked.

“I do.” Jessie nodded. “I always give you really, really, really good sex. And it’s definitely always hot.”

He burst into laughter, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. Then he moaned when Jessie reached down to stroke him. He put his hand over hers and guided her.

“I wouldn’t want you, in any way, shape, or form, to think this hand job you're about to get has anything to do with me wanting something.” Jessie said in a soft, seductive voice.

“Oh baby, I really wouldn’t care if it did.”

“You want it anyway?”

“Hell yeah.” Sam nodded and could hardly stop nodding.

“Lie back, Chief Kassmeyer…let me take care of you.”

“You take such good care of me, sweet thing.” Sam replied, his back falling back onto the mattress.

She knew that she did and tonight would be no different. Jessie loved satisfying Sam; it satisfied her. He was such a kind and generous man, with his time and his affection. She never wanted for anything as his wife. Jessie wanted to be sure that she showed her appreciation with more than sex.

Truth be told though, it was probably the first time in their adult lives that they both enjoyed the activity so much. And they were still newlyweds, having barely been married nine months. They were supposed to ‘go at it like bunnies’ as Desi said; it was one of the rules. Sam and Jessie Kassmeyer had always been sticklers for the rules.

***

  



End file.
